Heathera
Heathera (ang. Heather) – jedna z bohaterek serialu Jeźdźcy smoków; większą rolę odgrywa w Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata, gdzie przez pewien okres czasu stanowi oficjalnie część drużyny Jeźdźców. Zadebiutowała w odcinku Słodka Heathera (część 1). Jest córką Oswalda Zgodnopysznego i siostrą Dagura Szalonego. Wytresowała Zbiczatrzasła o imieniu Szpicruta. Przez długi czas po zniszczeniu jej wioski nie potrafiła nigdzie osiąść na stałe. Obecnie wraz z bratem zamieszkuje przywróconą do świetności Wyspę Berserków. Wygląd W pierwszym sezonie serialu poznajemy Heatherę jako młodą i drobną dziewczynę, wyglądem nieco przypominającą Astrid. Jest średniego wzrostu. Ma długie, czarne włosy, zaplecione w warkocz po lewej stronie i duże oliwkowe (żółto- zielone) oczy. Nosi szarą tunikę, poszarpaną u dołu, oraz skórzaną kamizelkę, także obdartą na skrajach i połataną w paru miejscach. Z rękawów wystają brązowe karwasze. Brązowe ma także spodnie i sięgające przed kolana buty. Przy lewym boku nosi przywiązany róg. W trzecim sezonie serialu Heathera diametralnie zmienia swój ubiór - nosi szarą, metalową, segmentowaną zbroję (która prawdopodobnie została stworzona na podobieństwo pancerza jej smoka z gatunku Zbiczatrzasł), zaś podczas lotu na smoku głowę ma zakrytą kapturem, a usta chustą. Dziewczyna zmieniła się też znacznie na twarzy. Wcześniej jej twarz miała kształt serca, z wydłużonym podbródkiem, teraz jest szeroka, podobnie jak szczęka. Ma bardziej zaznaczone kości policzkowe. Jej nos jest pulchniejszy, a dolna warga pełniejsza. Źrenica, która kiedyś zajmowała większą część tęczówki, teraz zmalała. Kolor oczu dziewczyny również uległ zmianie - teraz jest jaśniejszy i mniej żółty. Wyraźnie dłuższe włosy, dziewczyna zaczesuje w trochę inny sposób. Nie jest już tak podobna z twarzy do Astrid (której wygląd przez trzy lata również uległ diametralnej zmianie) jak kiedyś. Nadal u pasa nosi róg, podarowany jej przez ojca. Charakter Początkowo Heathera jest największą rywalką Astrid, gdyż Czkawka poświęcał jej bardzo dużo czasu, ucząc ją ujeżdżać smoki. Z tego powodu Astrid była bardzo zazdrosna. Kruczowłosa dziewczyna manipulowała wszystkimi młodymi chłopcami - jeźdźcami, aby wyciągnąć od nich informacje na temat ich smoków. Heathera to inteligentna, sprytna i podstępna dziewczyna, jest także świetną aktorką i mówczynią. Dziewczyna jest zdolna zrobić niemal wszystko, by ratować tych, których kocha, nawet jeśli oznacza to zdradę. Heathera jest ufna, potrafi zaufać swoim wrogom, ta cecha pozwala jej łatwo pracować ze smokami. Później wychodzi na jaw, że współpracuje z klanem Łupieżców, któremu przekazuje wszystkie zdobyte informacje o smokach. Była zdolna porwać Wichurę i uciec razem ze Smoczą Księgą na wyspę Łupieżców, jednak nie robiła tego z własnej woli. Kiedy jeźdźcy odkrywają, że Heathera pracuje dla Albrechta, gdyż ten więzi jej rodziców, pomagają odbić rodzinę dziewczyny i zaprzyjaźniają się z nią. Przez trzy lata pomiędzy sezonem pierwszym a trzecim życie Heathery zostało zniszczone przez Dagura, który napadł na jej wioskę i wymordował mieszkańców. W tej napaści Heathera utraciła przybranych rodziców. Delikatność dziewczyny prysła wraz z tą chwilą. Stała się drażliwa, ostra i surowa wobec samej siebie i innych. Szkoliła się na wojownika, zbudowała nawet swój własny, oryginalny topór, a to wszystko w imię zemsty na Dagurze, którego planuje zabić z zimną krwią. Nie chce z nikim dzielić się swoimi uczuciami, jednak gdy Czkawka usilnie próbuje ją pocieszyć, okazuje się, że jednak tak naprawdę potrzebuje ciepła i zrozumienia innego człowieka, co okazuje wtulając się w chłopaka. Własności *Topór - charakterystyczna, rozkładana broń o nietypowych ostrzach. *Róg - przedmiot wręczony Heatherze przez jej ojca jako rodzinna pamiątka. *Soczewka do Smoczego Oka - przez długi czas zdobiący pas dziewczyny, artefakt, którego przeznaczenia nie była świadoma, stanowił jedną z soczewek umożliwiających poznanie tajemnicy Króla Smoków. Historia Przeszłość Heathera urodziła się w klanie Berserków. Pamięta z dzieciństwa ręce jej ojca, które były potężne, lecz delikatne, oraz zapach jego tarczy, którą mogła się bawić. Ojciec podarował jej dwa ważne przedmioty: róg, który dostał od Stoicka z okazji narodzin córki, a także soczewkę do Smoczego Oka, której przeznaczenia dziewczyna aż do późnej nastoletności nie znała. Później w jakiś sposób dziewczyna została odseparowana od swojej prawdziwej rodziny i trafiła do zastępczej, w której żyła przez wiele lat. ''Jeźdźcy smoków thumb|left|200px|Heathera kradnie WichuręHeathera występuje wyłącznie w serialu ''Jeźdźcy smoków, po raz pierwszy pojawia się w odcinku Słodka Heathera (część 1). Zostaje znaleziona przez jeźdźców w rozbitej łodzi na plaży Thora. Gdy dziewczyna odzyskuje świadomość, tłumaczy grupie, że wraz z rodzicami została porwana przez piratów, ale udało jej się uciec, w przeciwieństwie do reszty rodziny. Przyjaciele postanawiają zabrać ją ze sobą do wioski. Chłopcy od razu wtajemniczają ją w tresowanie smoków, ku niezadowoleniu Astrid, która od początku wyczuwa w Heatherze wroga. Jej zazdrość i podejrzenia rosną, gdy widzi dziewczynę próbującą wykraść Smoczą Księgę i rozmawiającą w nocy z Łupieżcami. Astrid tłumaczy Czkawce że dziewczynie nie można ufać i także mówi mu o tym że widziała ją w nocy z wrogim klanem. Jednak chłopak zaciekle broni Heathery i trzyma się jej wersji zdarzeń, nie wierząc Astrid. Następnego dnia rano zdeterminowana dziewczyna kradnie księgę i Wichurę po czym ucieka na Wyspę Łupeżców. Jeźdźcom udaje się dogonić dziewczynę, ale księgę zdobywa Albrecht Perfidny. thumb|200px|Astrid walczy z HeatherąW następnym odcinku Heathera zostaje więźniem Berk, podczas gdy Astrid próbuje odzyskać księgę, przebierając się za nią. Heatherze udaje się uciec i ponownie zabiera Wichurę, ale tym razem, by pomóc jeźdźcom. W tym czasie Astrid udaje się odzyskać księgę i uratować rodziców Heathery. Kiedy Heathera dociera na wyspę Łupieżców, pomaga walczyć nastolatkom z Łupieżcami. Po odzyskaniu Księgi Smoków i powrocie na Berk, Heathera i Astrid w końcu zostały przyjaciółkami, a Heathera dziękuje jej za uratowanie rodziców, po czym razem z nimi opuszcza wyspę i nowych przyjaciół. Strata rodziny W przeciągu kilku lat między pierwszym a trzecim sezonem serialu, wioska, w której mieszkała Heathera, została splądrowana i zniszczona przez Berserków, a jej rodzina zabita. Dziewczyna ocalała i obiecała zemstę na Dagurze. Stała się potężną wojowniczką. Stworzyła własną broń - rozkładany, podwójny i niezwykle ostry topór. Wytresowanie smoka W tym czasie dziewczyna wytresowała także swojego własnego smoka. Zbiczatrzasła, ze względu na jego niezwykle niebezpieczny charakter, normalnie bardzo trudno wytresować. Heatherze jednak udało się to dzięki temu, że Szpicruta - jak nazwała swojego wierzchowca - została ranna podczas walki z Tajfumerangiem i potrzebowała pomocy. Dziewczyna opatrzyła ją i zaopiekowała się nią, a wdzięczna smoczyca pozwoliła się wytresować i dosiąść. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata Heathera ponownie pojawia się w odcinkach ''Kto pod kim dołki kopie (część 1) oraz (część 2). Na grzbiecie swojego smoka atakuje statki Wandali, czym wprawia w niepokój wszystkich mieszkańców wioski Berk. Stoick podejrzewa o atak któregoś z młodych jeźdźców, jako że przecież nikt poza ich klanem nie tresuje smoków i nie ujeżdża ich. Ponieważ nie zrobił tego nikt od nich, jeźdźcy postanawiają wyruszyć na poszukiwania tajemniczego jeźdźca i jego smoka. Z relacji Grubego i Wiadra sporządzają rysunek smoka - którego nigdy wcześniej nie widzieli - co ma pomóc im w poszukiwaniach. thumb|left|200px|Szpicruta i Heathera złapane przez Czkawkę i Szczerbatka Na jednej z wysp dostrzegają dym po ognisku i tam lądują. Podczas poszukiwań każdy z jeźdźców zostaje porwany lub uwięziony przez niezauważalnego smoka. Tylko Czkawce i Szczerbatkowi udaje się dostrzec podobne do rysunkowego odpowiednika zwierzę, stojące na skale z jeźdźcem na grzbiecie. Gdy ten zaczyna uciekać, rozpoczyna się pościg. W końcu tajemnicza para zostaje strącona na ziemię, a Czkawka rozpoznaje w jeźdźcu Heatherę. Gdy jeźdźcy zostają uwolnieni, oskarżają Heatherę o krzywdy, jakie im wyrządziła. Chociaż dziewczyna nie wyjaśnia powodu swojego ataku, Czkawka deklaruje jej pomoc i ponowne zaufanie. Usiłuje wyciągnąć z niej prawdę, lecz dziewczyna cały czas prosi, żeby przyjaciele mimo wszystko zostawili ją w spokoju. Za namową Haddocka przybywa jednak na parę dni na Koniec Świata. thumb|200px|Heathera ponownie odnajduje się wśród Jeźdźców Po powrocie na wyspę jeźdźcy poznają zdolności Szpicruty i rozmawiają z Heatherą. Czkawka ponownie do niej przychodzi i próbuje wyciągnąć z niej prawdę, znów deklarując swoją pomoc. Dziewczyna jednak tylko się do niego przytula. W nocy Heathera zamyka w stajni wszystkie smoki i potajemnie udaje się na spotkanie z Johannem Kupczym. Nie wie jednak, że obserwuje ją Czkawka. Chłopak rozmawia potem z kupcem i dowiaduje się o ataku na wioskę dziewczyny i tym, że pragnie ona zemścić się na Berserkach. 200px|left|thumb|Trening z Astrid Później Heathera leci samodzielnie zaatakować statki Berserków, jednak wraz z jej smoczycą zostają spętane odpornymi na smoczy ogień oraz ostrza łańcuchami. Z opresji ratują je Czkawka i Szczerbatek. Podczas powrotu na Koniec Świata Heathera wyjawia Czkawce tajemnice swojej przeszłości. Mówi o tym, że została wychowana w innej rodzinie niż jej prawdziwa. Opowiadając o mglistych wspomnieniach jej ojca, pokazuje Czkawce swój róg - prezent, jedyną pamiątkę, jaką ma po prawdziwym tacie. Po powrocie Heathera udaje się na ćwiczenia bojowe z Astrid. Podczas wspólnych walk rozmawiają o chłopakach. Heathera przyznaje, że nie lubi mężczyzn w stylu "macho", takich jak Sączysmark, i że bardziej podoba jej się Śledzik, ze względu na jego mądrość i rozległą wiedzę. To wyznanie zresztą szokuje Astrid. Heathera przyznaje również, że widzi, jakie relacje łączą Astrid z Czkawką, czego jednak Astrid nie chce potwierdzić, mówiąc, że pozostają jedynie przyjaciółmi. 200px|right|thumb|Atak na statek Dagura Tymczasem Czkawka bierze do rąk róg Heathery i rozpoznaje na nim znak wodzowski swojego ojca. By wyjaśnić tę zagadkę, udaje się na Berk. Tymczasem Heathera nakłania pozostałych jeźdźców do przypuszczenia wspólnego ataku na Berserków. Choć początkowo niechętni, przyjaciele dają się namówić. Dziewczynie udaje się zakraść do Dagura i już ma go zabić, gdy niespodziewanie powstrzymuje ją Czkawka. Wyjaśnia, że róg dziewczyny został podarowany Oswaldowi Zgodnopysznemu przez Stoicka w ramach prezentu dla nowo narodzonej córki. Tą córką była właśnie Heathera, co oznacza, że dziewczyna oraz Dagur mają tego samego ojca. Wstrząśnięta Heathera chce, lecz nie może zabić swojego brata. Ostatecznie, udając, że próbuje zadać ostateczny cios, wskakuje na grzbiet Szpicruty i odlatuje. thumb|left|200px|[[Czkawka i Astrid obserwują odlatującą Heatherę]]Jeźdźcy wracają na Koniec Świata. Wkrótce Heathera, która jej zdaniem skazana jest na życie w samotności, postanawia opuścić jeźdźców mimo łączących ich przyjaznych relacji. Astrid jest smutno, że opuszcza ją jej pierwsza prawdziwa ludzka przyjaciółka, jednak wspiera ją, podając jej składany topór. Heathera wraz ze swoim smokiem udają się na dalszą tułaczkę. W odcinku Noc łowców (część 1) jeźdźcy pojmani przez Łowców Smoków spotykają Heatherę na statku, współpracującą z Łowcami i Dagurem. Przyjaciele są wyraźnie zaskoczeni postępowaniem dziewczyny. W odcinku Noc łowców (część 2) widać, że Heathera ma pewien wpływ na decyzje wodza Łowców, Rykera - to jej pomysłem było wykorzystanie jeźdźców do prac na pokładzie okrętu. Dziewczyna kilkakrotnie ściera się z Astrid, gdy jeźdźcy raz za razem podejmują próby ucieczki, jednak dopiero w ostatnim pojedynku Astrid ostatecznie wygrywa, a przyjaciele uciekają 200px|right|thumb|Potajemne spotkanie na [[Wyspa Lodowców|Wyspie Lodowców]] Heathera pojawia się znów w odcinku Wieczna zmarzlina. Okazuje się, że Heathera i Astrid od początku są ze sobą w kontakcie, a Heathera przystała do Łowców, by dokonać infiltracji organizacji. To ona doniosła Astrid, że Łowcy chcą zdobyć ząb Mroziczorta, dzięki czemu Czkawka może im to uniemożliwić. Dziewczyny spotykają się na Wyspie Lodowców i razem ustalają plan działania. Heatherze jednak nie udaje się zgodnie z zamierzeniem odwieść Rykera od kontynuacji poszukiwań. Łowcy przyłapują jeźdźców w leżu Mroziczorta, ale nie udaje się im ich wywabić. W czasie negocjacji Heathera udaremnia zasadzkę na życie Czkawki. Gdy nie udaje się pozbawić jeźdźców wodza, Ryker poleca Heatherze zawalić wejście do lodowej jaskini, co też dziewczyna robi, żeby się nie zdemaskować. Gdy ostateczne starcie przebiega po mysli Czkawki, Heathera z pomocą Szpicruty ewakuują Rykera z wyspy. Gdy Czkawka próbuje ich zestrzelić, przeszkadza mu w tym Astrid, krzycząc, że Heathera jest z nimi. W odcinkach Na skraju katastrofy (część 1) ''i ''(część 2) ''Heathera uczestniczy w ataku Łowców na Koniec Świata. W miarę możliwości, stara się sabotować działania Łowców - na przykład pozorując zasadzkę. Heathera również umożliwia ucieczkę wcześniej pojmanej Szpadce, oddając jej nawet do dyspozycji swojego smoka. Gdy atak Łowców kończy się, wraz z przybyciem odsieczy, Heathera pozoruje kolejną walkę z Astrid i ewakuuje za pomocą Szpicruty (która do niej wraca na dźwięk rogu) Rykera i Dagura. 200px|right|thumb|Rozmowa z [[Viggo Czarcioustym]] W odcinku ''Szpony i topory (część 1) Heathera nadal pozoruje pracę dla Łowców, ale Ryker zaczyna ją coraz bardziej podejrzewać. Dziewczynie udaje się mimo to osiągnąć cel swojej misji - poznać przywódcę Łowców, Viggo Czarcioustego. Ten proponuje jej posadę szpiega, chcąc, by odnalazła zdrajcę w swoich szeregach. Jednocześnie zdaje się okazywać jej zaufanie, gdyż jest ona podobno jedyną osobą, której mówi o swoim polowaniu na Marazmora. Okazuje się jednak, że Viggo przejrzał dziewczynę - gdy Heathera donosi Czkawce, że Viggo będzie polować na Marazmora sam, wódz Łowców demaskuje dziewczynę i nasyła na jeźdźców swoje statki. Heathera, próbując uratować schwytanego smoka, przez nierozważny manewr sama zostaje złapana przez Łowców i uwięziona. W odcinku Szpony i topory (część 2) Heathera jest więziona i wykorzystuje ten czas na próby pogodzenia się z bratem. Czkawka i drużyna z kolei organizują wyprawę ratunkową dla Heathery - jednak okazuje się ona kolejną zasadzką zorganizowaną przez Viggo. Akcja kończy się niepowodzeniem i utratą Smoczego Oka, ale Heathera zostaje ostatecznie uwolniona przez Dagura. Na koniec pomaga jeźdźcom przepędzić Marazmora i odlatuje. 200px|right|thumb|Po przybyciu na [[Koniec Świata]] W odcinku I co tu zrobić z Heatherą okazuje się, że dziewczyna utrzymuje kontakt ze Śledzikiem, który po wspólnej naradzie zaprasza ją na Koniec Świata. Dziewczyna cieszy się, że może zobaczyć starych przyjaciół, szczególnie Astrid. W rozmowie z nią przyznaje, że po usłyszeniu prawdy o swoim pochodzeniu, a potem po spędzeniu dłuższego czasu w towarzystwie brata, czuła się zagubiona i potrzebowała chwili samotności. Obawia się, że w głębi duszy może być podobna do Dagura, ale Astrid szybko wybija jej to z głowy. Heathera zauważa przy okazji, że Astrid wciąż nie poczyniła w kierunku Czkawki żadnych znaczących kroków, i zachęca ją do wyznania uczuć. Wieczorem dziewczyna zostaje sama ze Śledzikiem, który oprowadza ją po wyspie i pokazuje nawet miejsce na jej chatę, co wprawia ją w zakłopotanie. Brunetka początkowo ma opory, gdy Czkawka proponuje jej przystanie do jeźdźców, gdyż jej smoczyca reaguje wrogo na każdego innego smoka. Dzięki zabiegom Śledzika udaje się to zmienić i Heathera zgadza się dołączyć do drużyny. Dowiaduje się, że jej brat jej poszukuje, ale Czkawka obiecuje jej, że jeśli nie chce być odnaleziona, przyjaciele tego dopilnują. W odcinku Potrójny cios, gdy Czkawka zostaje porwany, Heathera może udzielić jeźdźcom cennych informacji na temat najbardziej ruchliwego portu Łowców. Dzięki temu przyjaciołom udaje się wpaść na trop Haddocka i uratować jego oraz Szczerbatka. 200px|left|thumb|Heathera z [[Garffiljorgiem]] W odcinku Wiercipieśń dziewczyna uczestniczy z jeźdźcami w odbiciu z rąk Łowców smoczego jaja. Gdy po wykluciu przyjaciele orientują się, że pisklę należy do Śmiercipieśnia, i próbują uspokoić je śpiewem, tylko kołysanka Heathery usypia malucha. Ona również eskortuje pisklę, nazwane imieniem Garffiljorg, na Melodyjną Wyspę. W odcinku Między młotem a kowadłem Heathera towarzyszy Astrid i Sączysmarkowi w poszukiwaniu konwoju Łowców. Jest zdziwiona, gdy Jorgenson sugeruje jej i jej przyjaciółce, że są w nim zakochane, a do tego proponuje tylko przyjacielski grunt, na którym przecież od zawsze są. Gdy odkrywają wielką, marmurową twierdzę Łowców, odporną na smoczy ogień, dziewczyna podejmuje próbę zniszczenia ścian z pomocą ogona Szpicruty. Próba spełza jednak na niczym. 200px|right|thumb|W pogoni za Dagurem W odcinku Grunt to rodzinka dochodzi do konfrontacji Heathery z poszukującym jej Dagurem. Jest zdeterminowana i gotowa go zabić za wszystko, co zrobił, ale Czkawka i Astrid powstrzymują ją. Dowiedziawszy się, że Haddock, zważywszy na dobre intencje Berserka, pomógł mu wytresować smoka, jest wściekła na chłopaka i nie chce nawet słuchać jego argumentów. Aż do ostatniej chwili nie wierzy w przemianę brata i jego dobre zamiary, a gdy ten ucieka z więzienia jeźdźców, jest pierwszą, która chce go dorwać. Nawet po ujawnieniu przez Dagura pułapki Łowców i jego przypuszczalnej śmierci twierdzi, że nie byłby w stanie się poświęcić, choć - co zauważa Czkawka - pierwszy raz mówi o nim jako o swoim bracie. Dopiero kiedy odnajduje na swoim łóżku jego pożegnalny list, w końcu wierzy i zaczyna płakać. W odcinku Aukcja na miarę bohaterów razem z jeźdźcami wyrusza na aukcję smoków, by za radą Dagura, którą zostawił w pożegnalnym liście, osłabić w ten sposób Viggo. 200px|left|thumb|Heathera w więzieniu u Obrońców Skrzydła W odcinku Obrońcy Skrzydła (część 1) z przyjaciółmi zostaje chwytana i osądzona przez plemię Obrońców Skrzydła. Gdy Czkawka staje przed wyzwaniem konfrontacji z dzikim smokiem nieznanego gatunku, Heathera wyraża wątpliwość, czy chłopak aby na pewno jest w stanie wytresować każdy gatunek smoka. W odcinku Obrońcy Skrzydła (część 2) dostaje zadanie powstrzymania lawy, podnoszącej się w niestrzeżonym przez Eruptodona wulkanie i zagrażającej wiosce. Choć sama pracuje z całych sił, jej wysiłek niweczą bliźniaki, z którymi nie umie się dogadać. Ostatecznie sytuację ratuje przybycie Wielkiego Protektora. 200px|right|thumb|Po zauważeniu Dagura W odcinku Ratując mistrza Heathera wraz z Czkawką wyrusza na Północne Rynki, by zbadać nieuczciwe działania jednego z handlarzy. W czasie wędrówki po wyspie bohaterowie odkrywają szokującą prawdę - Dagur nie zginął, a w dodatku współpracuje z Łowcami, za co Heathera jest gotowa go zabić, ale Czkawka powstrzymuje ją. Wkrótce dzięki Szczerbatkowi udaje jej się rozmówić z bratem twarzą w twarz, jednak ten twierdzi, że nie wie, kim jest dziewczyna, po czym przy najbliższej sposobności ucieka. Heathera łapie go w porcie i porywa. Mężczyzna przyznaje wtedy, że udawał zanik pamięci i rzeczywiście pracuje dla Łowców, ale tylko po to, by uwolnić swojego smoka, Króla Demolki. Heathera początkowo jest zdenerwowana, gdy Dagur podchodzi zbyt blisko, ale ostatecznie zabiera go na Szpicrutę. Jeźdźcy znajdują miejsce, w którym przetrzymywane są Gronkle, a Heathera ratuje brata od niechybnej śmierci z rąk jednego z Łowców. Wkrótce muszą się jednak rozstać. Dziewczyna nie chce kolejnej rozłąki, ale Dagur obiecuje jej, że wkrótce wróci i odpowie na wszystkie jej pytania. Odejście brata wywołuje w niej smutek. 200px|left|thumb|Zgoda rodzeństwa W odcinku Gorączka złota Dagur pojawia się na Końcu Świata, oznajmiając, że poszukuje swojego ojca i że zamierza przywrócić plemię Berserków do dawnej świetności. Mówi siostrze, że już czas wrócić do domu. Heathera początkowo sceptycznie podchodzi do tego pomysłu, w czym wspiera ją szczególnie Śledzik, który się w niej podkochuje i chce, aby z nimi została. Dziewczyna nie chce być początkowo nawet nazywana Berserkiem. 200px|right|thumb|Pożegnanie Heathery i [[Śledzika]] Gdy Dagur opowiada o swoich planach, Heathera wytyka mu, że wpadł nagle w jej życie i chce je wywrócić do góry nogami. Jego opowieść jednak budzi w niej jakieś poczucie więzi z bratem. Wspiera jego szalony plan uratowania pozostałych jeźdźców i wspólnie z nim go realizuje, a gdy Dagur zadowolony ze zwycięstwa oświadcza, że ją kocha, Heathera śmieje się radośnie. Wkrótce dziewczyna przyznaje się Śledzikowi, że nie może zostawić brata. Chłopak okazuje zrozumienie, a pogodzone rodzeństwo razem wyrusza na Wyspę Berserków, by odbudować zniszczone domostwo i odtworzyć rozbity klan; tym samym Heathera opuszcza drużynę Jeźdźców, obiecując ich odwiedzać i pomagać im w wojnie z Łowcami. 200px|left|thumb|Heathera załamana zniszczeniem [[Wyspa Berserków|Wyspy Berserków]] W odcinku Ogniowa Burza (część 1) Heathera wraz z Dagurem uczestniczy w akcji zaplanowanej przez Czkawkę, mającej prowadzić do definitywnego pokonania Łowców. Gdy ta się nie udaje, dziewczyna z bratem wracają strzec swojego domu. Wyspa Berserków pada wkrótce ofiarą ataku Ogniowej Burzy, skutkiem czego Heathera i Dagur są zmuszeni ewakuować Berserków, a sami przybywają na Koniec Świata. W następnym odcinku dziewczyna zostaje wyznaczona przez Czkawkę do odparcia pierwszego ataku wraz z bliźniakami. Niedługo później rusza również do walki u boku Czkawki i Astrid. Gdy ci lecą z Viggo sprowadzić obiecaną przez niego pomoc, Heathera z pozostałymi jeźdźcami kontynuuje bitwę i w ostatniej chwili, tak jak oni, unika śmierci od pocisku Ogniowej Burzy. 200px|right|thumb|Próba dostania się do smoków W odcinku Something Rotten on Berserker Island dziewczyna wita jeźdźców przybyłych na Wyspę Berserków. Razem z Dagurem i Gustawem oprowadza ich po okolicy, towarzyszy im także w czasie przemówienia brata, którym wydaje sie zachwycona i klaszcze. Po zdradzie Bestiala Heathera prowadzi jeźdźców do bezpiecznej jaskini i wskazuje, którymi korytarzami powinni się udać. Razem z Czkawką, Astrid i Śledzikiem uwalnia zamknięte w stajniach smoki, a później walczy z ludźmi Bestiala. 200px|left|thumb|Pierwsze spotkanie ze [[Skrzydlate Panny|Skrzydlatą Panną]] W odcinku Aniołki Sączysmarka Heathera kończy właśnie odwiedziny na Końcu Świata, jednak z powodu zniknięcia Sączysmarka wyrusza z jeźdźcami na poszukiwania. Kiedy natrafiają oni na wioskę tajemniczych skrzydlatych kobiet, dziewczyna zauważa podobieństwo między ich skrzydłami a skrzydłami Szpicruty i proponuje, by jeźdźczynie udały się tam razem na jej smoczycy. Kobiety okazują się być plemieniem Skrzydlatych Panien, które zajmuje się wychowywaniem małych Zbiczatrzasłów i to właśnie pisklaki unoszą je w powietrze. Brunetka dowiaduje się od przywódczyni plemienia, Atali, że każdy Zbiczatrzasł, a więc także Szpicruta, miał na początku swojego życia kontakt z człowiekiem. Heathera wraz ze Szpadką pomagają Astrid uratować Sączysmarka, który przez swoje zachowanie miał się stać obiadem smoczych Amazonek. Na szczęście cała akcja kończy się powodzeniem. W odcinku W poszukiwaniu Oswalda... i kury Heathera przejawia wręcz obsesję na punkcie znalezienia Oswalda Zgodnopysznego, ojca jej i Dagura, co do którego oboje mają nadzieję, że jeszcze żyje. Czkawka i Dagur odnajdują jednak tylko zwłoki. Niestety nie udaje im się przekazać tej informacji Heatherze. 200px|right|thumb|Spotkanie z [[Harek|tajemniczym mężczyzną]] W odcinku Grzechy przeszłości, Johann wykorzystuje słaby punkt Heathery i obiecuje jej spotkanie z mężczyzną, który rzekomo posiada informacje o jej ojcu, Oswaldzie. Dziewczyna przystaje na układ i przybywa na Północne Rynki, gdzie trafia w pułapkę zastawioną przez Krogana. Ten łapie i więzi w klatce Szpicrutę, grożąc wyrzuceniem jej do morza; w zamian za uwolnienie smoczycy pragnie soczewki do Smoczego Oka, którą dziewczyna nosiła od długiego czasu przy pasie. Stawiając życie swojej smoczycy na pierwszym miejscu, Heathera przystaje na układ, i choć Krogan wrzuca klatkę ze Szpicrutą do oceanu, z pomocą Dagura udaje się uratować i Zbiczatrzasła, i samą Heatherę, która rzuciła się smoczycy na ratunek. Gdy zaś Krogan, Viggo i Johann odczytują później zawartość soczewki w Smoczym Oku, okazuje się, że jest ona jedną z najważniejszych, jeśli nie najważniejszą, zawiera bowiem informacje na temat "króla smoków". Później, na Końcu Świata, Heathera dowiaduje się o śmierci ojca. Jest tym faktem bardzo zasmucona, lecz znalazłszy pocieszenie w ramionach brata, wkrótce godzi się z tym faktem. 200px|right|thumb|Po walce na [[Vanaheim]] W odcinku Na widoku dziewczyna razem z Astrid wybiera się na grób ojca na Vanaheim. Pod sam koniec odcinka Najczarniejsza noc okazuje się, że wybrała się tam później ponownie, tyle że tym razem wyśledzili ją Lotnicy. Heathera i Szpicruta zmierzyły się z nimi, ale wyszły z walki bardzo poobijane, skutkiem czego nie uczestniczyły z jeźdźcami w ratowaniu wyspy oraz żyjących na niej Strażników. W odcinku Król smoków (część 2) dziewczyna wraz ze swoim bratem dostrzega na horyzoncie flotę Łowców oraz towarzyszących im Lotników. Wkrótce okazuje się, że Johann i Krogan przybyli szukać ukrytego pod wyspą króla smoków. Heathera jest zdumiona tym, jak blisko ów się znajduje. Razem z bratem deklaruje chęć walki i obrony swojego ludu. Wraz z jeźdźcami, Dagurem i Skrzydlatymi Pannami bierze udział w ostatecznej bitwie z Łowcami. W grach ''School of Dragons Heathera pojawia się w grze ''School of Dragons jako alchemistka. Przez kilka miesięcy od wydania gry rolę alchemisty pełniła Katrina the Curious. Dopiero później jej rolę przejęła Heathera. Jest ona chemikiem i prowadzi laboratorium. Można od niej otrzymywać zadania. Ciekawostki *"Heather" w języku angielskim oznacza "wrzos". * Heathera pojawia się w grze School of Dragons jako alchemistka. *W trzecim sezonie okazuje się, że jest siostrą Dagura Szalonego. *Podczas rozmowy z Astrid na temat chłopaków, wyznaje przyjaciółce, że u mężczyzn ceni bardziej inteligencję niż wygląd i lubi Śledzika, bo "jest śmieszny i słodki". *W wielu odcinkach dziewczyna koło swojego rogu ma do pasa przyczepioną soczewkę do Smoczego Oka, ale jej wartość poznajemy dopiero w odcinku Grzechy przeszłości. Co zabawne, jeźdźcy są wówczas zdziwieni faktem, że przez tyle czasu jej nie zauważyli, choć była doskonale widoczna. *Heathera jest utalentowaną wokalistką, o czym przekonujemy się w odcinku ''Wiercipieśń'', kiedy to śpiewa kołysankę Garffiljorgowi. *W odcinku I co tu zrobić z Heatherą dziewczyna dołącza do Jeźdźców, i zamieszkuje wraz z nimi na Końcu Świata, zaś w odcinku Gorączka złota opuszcza grupę. *Gdy okazało się, że Heathera jest siostrą Dagura Szalonego, mężczyzna zaproponował jej przydomek "Obłąkana". Zobacz też en:Heather es:Heather de:Heidrun it:Heather pt-br:Heather fr:Ingrid ru:Хедер Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Wikingowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Berserkowie Kategoria:Dawni antagoniści Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk